IDFB
IDFB, (also known as dnalsI maerD roF elttaB/Island Dream for Battle or jokingly as 'It's Deep Fried Breaths'https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/771619929762127872) is the third season of Battle for Dream Island. It takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5e in Yoyleland. It premiered on September 1, 2016, with the release of Welcome Back, so far its only episode. Overview IDFB takes place three years after BFDIA 5e. The Firey Speaker Box has disappeared, and the BFDI contestants now live in Yoyleland. Woody and many more former contestants have been recovered. The show is a reverse of BFDI, as every episode, the viewers vote who to take out of the TLC, rather than which contestant to put in the TLC. The show has also been diminished by the competition format and is now focused more on the humor, the story, and even the characters. There were many things that happened over the last 3 years that are yet to be unveiled. For example: * If Bubble didn't end up in the TLC, where did she go? * How did Firey get trapped in a cage by Book and why? * How did Rocky get his barf back? * What happened to the competition and where did the Firey Speaker Box go? (Before being cut to 7 pieces in BFB 8) * Did Flower get to Yoyle City? If she did, how? So far, only one episode of IDFB has been released, known as "Welcome Back", on September 1st and the second episode was set to release on October 1st, however due to Cary Huang, a fellow creator of the series moving to college,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmztIveVd9Y the episode's release date was delayed to December 1st. However, the second episode of IDFB had another delay and it was postponed until further notice. Michael Huang said he was going to release another short, but that too was delayed. Another short called Ballers was released. Michael and Cary later announced a hiatus in order to get a steady schedule of episodes and ended the hiatus by starting the fourth season fourteen months later after Welcome Back was released. Characters currently outside the TLC IDFBbomby.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book 1.png|Book|link=Book Bubble standard.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Coiny 1.png|Coiny|link=Coiny Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy|link=Evil Leafy FIREY.PNG|Firey|link=Firey Flower 1.png|Flower|link=Flower Fries 1.png|Fries|link=Fries Gelatin 1.png|Gelatin|link=Gelatin Golf ball 1.png|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Icecube 1.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Leafy 1ish.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Needle 1.png|Needle|link=Needle Nickel 1.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Pencil 1.png|Pencil|link=Pencil PIN WHITE IDFB.png|Pin|link=Pin Rocky 1.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Ruby 1ish.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Spongy 1.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis ball 1.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Woody 1ish.png|Woody|link=Woody Yellow Face OMG.png|Yellow Face|link=Yellow Face Characters currently in the Tiny Loser Chamber * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky* * Bottle * Bracelety * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * David* * Donut** * Dora** * Eggy * Eraser* * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Grassy * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Match** * Naily * Nonexisty * Pen* * Pie * Pillow * Puffball** * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Saw * Snowball* * Taco * Teardrop** * Tree * TV *= Season 1 contestants that failed to join Season 2. **= Contestants eliminated in Season 2. Trivia * This season has the highest video quality currently, and the first one having 4K (2160p) video quality. * IDFB is confirmed to be BFDI's third season by Jacknjellify's channel art. * Most recommended characters in the TLC have a new redesign. * This is the first season in which the first word was spoken by Michael (as Ruby) instead of Cary. * IDFB holds the distinction of the shortest season by being just one episode long. * There's been rumors saying that IDFB is still being made as a side project while BFB is being made as a brand new season. This may be true, as it is unusual for the season to be canceled after only one episode. * This is the first season out of any that has not been confirmed to be cancelled despite a brand new season premiering. * This season is the last to use the normal assets, as BFB has a different look. * The IDFB intro file can be found here. *This is the first (and currently only) season where the title does not start with “Battle” *This is the first season to have no teams. Gallery IDFB cast.png IDFB Title Card HD.jpg|HD version of the "IDFB" logo maxresdefault (21).jpg|Thumbnail of the first episode IDFB Gallery 1.png IDFB Gallery 2.png IDFB Gallery 7.png IDFB Gallery 6.png IDFB Gallery 8.png Ruby weirded face idfb.png IDFB Gallery 3.png Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 8.30.27 PM.png IDFB Gallery 9.png IDFB Gallery 10.png Firey cage idfb.png IDFB Gallery 4.png IDFB Gallery 5.png 2017-09-25 13 13 55-IDFB 1 Welcome Back.png Golf ball and needy idfb.PNG GROTATOES!.png DELICIOOOOUS.png Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 8.27.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 8.29.35 PM.png Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG IDFB Voting Box.png Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 8.28.49 PM.png Leafy Holding Her Knife Behind a Bush.jpg Sources ja:IDFB it:IDFB Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:IDFB Category:Jacknjellify